nicky_haughfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberty
Liberty is a neo-noir crime opera and heist-action-thriller story that was fictitiously created by Nicky Haugh. Plot Summary The story follows criminally veteran Nicky Christ and his recouped interaction with the Londonshire criminal underworld. Having been released from prison following a ten year botched heist, Nicky returns to find his dysfunctional family in disarray and over the course of the story attempts to restore their recent troubles, ends up colliding against his former brother-in-arms, and gradually unravels the truth behind the botched heist. Full Synopsis In the prologue, career criminal Nicky Christ and his close accompanies':' Nicholas Hough and Riddick Hastings, perform a bank robbery in Coppa Town';' the trio hope to secure their financial futures by committing the brazen bank holdup worth $12 million. On the verge of escaping, however, Nicky and Riddick are mysteriously shot that fatally wounds the latter while the former witnesses Nicholas, who was separated from the duo after their getaway car got totaled, escaping with all the money. Thereupon, Nicky is subsequently incarcerated and secretly pronounced dead while the deceased Riddick is believed to have survived and serving a prison life sentence instead. Ten years later, Nicky is released from prison following his earlier sentence for involuntary at the botched heist. He comes across a scrapyard where he hijacks a modified car and then drives to Londonshire where he reunites with his dysfunctional family';' including his striptease wife Babe, friendless daughter Zoey, and rapping adolescent son Junior. Upon discovering his family's recent troubles while he was gone, Nicky decides to stay with them in Londonshire rather than return to Coppa Town as originally planned. As time passes, Nicky ends up killing Babe's abusive ex-boyfriend Zain Globopoo after learning that he had been misusing his family during his time in prison. After Zain's murder, Nicky is forced to comply with Zain's loan sharking brother-in-law Scar Smies before going on to work for his Russian mob boss Broman Kataki, the most powerful mobster in the Londonshire Bravta. In doing so, Nicky becomes a hitman working for several employers';' including Mexican drug kingpin Pandrei Ramasies, Chinese gang lord Jaka Takashi, Italian mobster Mitchell Pendrei, and illegitimate police commissioner Bartholomew Syndrome. Elsewhere, Nicky becomes entrapped to Alexander Rooneys, a corrupt police officer, who coerces Nicky to carry out favors for his own own corrupt police unit C.R.I.M.E, under the threat of framing him for the murder of a fellow police officer that Rooneys himself committed ('''as he was on the verge of exposing him to the Internal Affairs). Nicky also acquaintances himself with Congressman '''Clarence Callahan and legitimate businessman Zondar English, who is also the founder of private military company Christmas Security Consulting. With the exception of Clarence, Nicky serves his ties with the rest of his employers due to numerous betrayals by regardless' causes on separate occasions';' he would later kill Bartholomew and Scar in the following circumstances. FBI government agents Agence Stonebanks and his supervisor, Monty Python, contact Nicky and demand that he perform a series of operations with his crew members to undermine the CIA. Under Stonebanks' direction, they attack a convoy an armored convoy carrying funds intended for the CIA and raid a bank containing the payroll for all corrupt police and public officials in Londonshire. As Stonebanks comes under increasing scrutiny for his methods, he forces Nicky to to infiltrate the FBI headquarters and erase any evidence being used against them from their servers. Nicky takes the opportunity to wipe any data on his own activities, destroying Stonebanks' leverage over him. Later on, Nicky gets caught in a Mexican standoff with the FBI, CIA, and Christmas just moments after he and Monty were betrayed by Stonebanks, who feared that his arrest was inevitable and unsuccessfully attempted to detain them both. The duo manage to withstand an onslaught to the three parties all together before parting ways, after which Nicky starts planning his most daring ever';' raiding the Prime Depository's gold bullion reverse. During this time, Nicky's obsessed interaction with his criminal reputation promotes his family to leave him, although he does help Junior restore his community back to power after driving off the rival gang families';' which results in reducing the amount of drugs on the streets in the process. He soon crosses paths with the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate, the biggest crime syndicate of the criminal underworld, and infiltrates the organization in order to identify it's leader and secretly ascertain it's nefarious reputation. When Junior's associate Stink Smiths is exposed to be affiliated with the organization, Nicky locates him in a warehouse where he surprisingly encounters Nicholas face-to-face. Explaining everything about both the past and the organization, Nicholas is revealed to be the leader of the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate and is also responsible for killing Riddick as well as orchestrating the botched heist all together. Nicholas then shoots Nicky and leaves him to die, but he narrowly escapes and vows revenge on Nicholas. After destroying the Syndicate's drug factory, Nicky learns that Nicholas' fence, Terry Harvester, is actually a government agent who had been undercover to ascertain Nicholas' reputation following the foundation of his own crime syndicate. Terry enlists Nicky's help in several shady operations, such as assassinating known or suspected terrorists, in exchange for the file of numerous crimes the police have on him and the promise of assistance in obtaining knowledge of Nicholas whereabouts. Meanwhile, Nicky eventually makes amends with his family and they start living together again';' also managing to help them overcome their recent troubles in the process. The Prime Depository heist is completed successfully, but Nicky later finds out that Nicholas has captured Babe and Zoey while Junior is set to be killed at their house. He manages to rescue Junior just in time, and the duo then proceed to eliminate Nicky's former employers';' with Nicky also killing Stonebanks while Junior is likewise able to kill Smiths. Thereupon, Nicky learns that Nicholas is holed up in his fortified crack den towards the city, where Babe and Zoey are held hostage by Nicholas' security. He and Junior fight their way through the rioting city before entering the building themselves, where an ensuing gunfight leaves virtually all of Nicholas' henchmen killed. Junior manages to rescue Babe and Zoey alone, while Nicky goes on to confront Nicholas at the top floor. In the final showdown, Nicky chases Nicholas through Londonshire after the latter had detonated his fortress in an unsuccessful attempt to kill the former, where their confrontation occurs at an island. There, Nicky ultimately wins after shooting Nicholas multiple times and then reverently watches his adversary die before reuniting with his family. In the aftermath, Nicky has secured amnesty and is finally living an eternal yet normal life with his family upon retiring from his previous criminal life. Characters 'PROTAGONIST' *'Nicky Christ' =''' A career criminal who also acts as a heist mastermind and professional hitman working for nefarious employers;' all of which due to becoming entangled in a world of gangs, crime and corruption. 'MAIN CHARACTERS' *'Junior Christ''' =''' An adolescent hoodlum who is the leader of the '''Streets and the son of Nicky Christ';' as well as the youngest member of the family. *'Babe Christ' =''' A striptease prostitute who is the wife of Nicky Christ. *'''Zoey Christ =''' A friendless outcast who is the daughter of Nicky Christ. '''SUPPORTING CHARACTERS *'Dr Walker' =''' A professional therapist and elite psychiatrist *'''Monty Church =''' A corrupt high ranking FBI agent working as Stonebanks supervisor *'''Terry Harvester =''' A top criminal head of the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate later revealed to be an undercover agent working for a defunct government agency *'''Clarence Callahan =''' A highly corrupt politician who is the congressman of Londonshire '''ANTAGONIST *'Nicholas Hough' =''' A self-made criminal mastermind who is the leader of the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate and the kingpin of the Londonshire criminal underworld;' as well as a former accomplice of Nicky Christ. 'SECONDARY ANTAGONISTS' *'Scar Smies''' =''' A high ranking loan shark who is the leader of the MegaLoan loan sharks and a senior member of the Kataki Crime Family *'''Broman Kataki =''' A wealthy Russian mob boss who is the head of the Kataki Crime Family *'''Mitchell Pendrei =''' A powerful Italian mobster who is the don of the Pendrei Crime Family *'''Pandrai Ramasies =''' A legitimate businessman who is the kingpin of the Ramasies Cartel *'''Jaka Takashi =''' A powerful gangster and upstanding gang lord who is a legitimate businessman and the leader of the Jakarta Syndicate *'''Stink Smiths =''' A high ranking gangster of The Streets who later becomes a local criminal of the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate. *'''Alexander Rooneys =''' A corrupt police officer who is a high ranking policeman of the NHPD and the leader of the corrupt division called C.R.I.M.E. *'''Bartholomew Syndrome =''' A corrupt police commissioner who is the superintendent head of the NHPD *'''Agence Stonebanks =''' A highly decorated and infamously corrupt FBI Agent *'''Zondar English =''' A legitimate businessman and nefarious tycoon who is a highly corrupt official and the founder of Christmas Security Consulting '''KEY CHARACTER *'Riddick Hastings' =''' A professional bank robber who was an accomplice of Nicky Christ and Nicholas Hough. '''MINOR CHARACTERS *'Zain Globopoo' =''' A drug dealer who was Babe's abusive boyfriend and a high ranking loan shark who worked for his estranged brother in law, Scar Smies. *'''Yuda Ryuichi =''' A notorious drug lord who is a top criminal head of the Jakarta Syndicate and the head of the Ryuichi Family *'''Chang Keiichi =''' A feared crime lord who is a top criminal head of the Jakarta Syndicate and the head of the Keiichi Family *'''Hector Mclean =''' A corrupt FBI Agent who started off as Stonebanks right hand man before being exposed as a double agent working for another FBI division as a commanding officer. *'''Victor Menz =''' A corrupt DEA commanding officer and a ruthless arms dealer *'''Combine Runstock =''' A depraved front CIA agent turned high ranking mercenary *'''Lyman Bankstones =''' A wealthy legitimate businessman and a senior corrupt official of the NSA. *'''Nuka Johnstones =''' A bounty hunter and mercenary leader who is the minor shareholder of Christmas Security Consulting and the right hand man of Zondar English '''OTHER CHARACTERS *'Baron McCrea' =''' The Governor of Londonshire *'''Eric Muskett =''' The Prime Minister of Londonshire *'''Gavin Winchester =''' The Judge of Londonshire *'''Hammett Simmons =''' The Vice President of Londonshire *'''Tucker Bedfield =''' The President of Londonshire *'''Jonathen Rocks =''' The Mayor of Londonshire Trivia *Nicky Haugh' considers Liberty to be his 2nd most impressive story that he created, making this story outrank all but 'Ambition and Limitation. *Liberty is perfectly compared to '''Grand Theft Auto, with the storylines acting a close resemblance to Grand Theft Auto V along with both Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: IV all together. **Ironically, the story's protagonist Nicky Christ is virtually portrayed like Michael De Santa from Grand Theft Auto V. Category:Stories